


Storms of life

by AmelisSuRyK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelisSuRyK/pseuds/AmelisSuRyK
Summary: How You meets Me and they become You-and-Me





	Storms of life

## Storms of life or You and Me – A little tale

You lives alone in a little house just big enough for You alone.

One day You meets someone called Me. You wants to live together with Me.

But You has not enough space in their little house. Neither does Me in theirs. Luckily both houses stand not far from each other.

So You and Me both tear down the walls that face the others little house. Then both beginn to build new walls to mind the opened gaps in their once separate homes. They build their way up to the point that they meet on one side, the other side is still completly open. 

But then there comes a storm. It's a terrible storm. 

Both of them hide in the confines of their old house shapes. In the middle it is to dangerous, so they have to ride the storm out alone. 

But the storm passes, and the sky clears eventually.

You and Me meet each other in the partially open space of their joined houses and are relieved to see each other again. Then they inspect the partially build up new wall. 

The storm tore it down. 

You doubts that they can ever build it up again, because there is already a new storm brewing. But Me takes Yous hand and they start building the torn wall up again. The gap closes more and more. And they beginn to think it will be done soon. But they are not fast enough. 

The new Storm reaches them before they can finish even the one side. They have to hide in the separate parts of their old houses again. And You fears they will lose Me forever. 

The storm is much more drastic than the first and torns down even a part of the original houses. But it still passes and the sky clears again. 

They both start to doubt that they will ever mend the gaps in their houses.

But then: Me takes a deep breath and You follows their lead. They talk long about what to do. If it is worth it to even try again. They decide they will make it and start building again. They work hand in hand and when one doubts the other will chear them up and they continue their work. 

And as the next Storm comes they have made it. This time they can face the storm together in the new safe walls of their joined home.

If a new storm will come that is strong enough to tear their walls down, they now know they can make it through.

Together – as You-and-Me.


End file.
